


autumn

by taonsils (mirokkuma)



Series: card fills [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Biting, Halloween, Lipstick, M/M, Trans Male Character, ftm baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/pseuds/taonsils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun hums. "It's blood," he says, smearing the corner of Chanyeol's mouth with a thumb. Between his thighs where he's resting his weight on Chanyeol again, that's where he's the hottest. "You're a vampire."</p><p>"Great. Now what."</p>
            </blockquote>





	autumn

**Author's Note:**

> a very unseasonal bingo card fill that was supposed to be 400w and I'm holding my head in my hands (ghost emoji)  
> on [tumbl](taonsil.tumblr.com) or [tweeter](https://twitter.com/taonsil) if you want to drop by! ヾ(･ェ･｡)

Baekhyun dresses as a witch for their highschool's Halloween party. Chanyeol knows this because he's received approximately seventeen work-in-progress pictures of the outfit as Baekhyun gathered it together, from the knee high striped socks to the above knee dress to the tasselled shawl that had prompted the idea in the first place. It belonged (still belongs) to Baekhyun's grandmother, sneaked out of her house because it was just gathering dust there, when it could be making Baekhyun's Halloween plans all the better.

 

 

[bored without u :((] Baekhyun texts along with another selfie. He's at least made it to the party now, looking less than in the spirt of things in the corner he's hiding out in to use his phone. The eyeshadow he used is cheap and powdery; even in low resolution Chanyeol can see glitter spread over most of Baekhyun's face.

Chanyeol had band practice running an hour into the start of the party, so he decided to just give this one a miss. It's only in the school gymnasium anyway. He'd rather let it be known he was busy doing cool things, like being in a band, than show up alone in a half-assed outfit. [since when do you let parties get boring]

[since they're held at school D: there are 13yos here]

[leave?] Chanyeol suggests, typing with one hand so he can scroll through the item inventory on his game.

Five minutes pass with nothing, so Chanyeol assumes Baekhyun has forced the room to let him sing, or found someone to make the party less boring. His phone lights up a moment later, and he raises a brow when he glances at the notification.

[good idea. omw, you'd better have some decorations up!!]

 

 

Chanyeol hears his mother cooing over how stunning Baekhyun looks for a good two minutes before he graces Chanyeol's pit of a bedroom with his presence. Although he couldn't make out distinct words, from Baekhyun's tone he could only assume he was lapping the praise up. Rightly so, to be fair. Baekhyun looks _bewitching_ , Chanyeol repeats twice with emphasis, until it earns him a punch in the arm.

"Tell me in actual term how good I look or I'll leave here too," Baekhyun huffs, making a pillow out of Chanyeol's shoulder. "Not that there's anything wrong with solely female attention, but I've been getting the wrong kinds of compliments on my make up all evening."

Chanyeol laughs, and Baekhyun feels it vibrate where they're rested together. "So not a memorable Halloween this year."

Sighing, Baekhyun chins at Chanyeol's shoulder before settling comfortably again. "Bad enough that I'd rather spend it with you, in no outfit, being unappreciated." The game Chanyeol's playing is boring to watch. He's so well practiced at it that nothing really seems to be happening. Baekhyun stretches a leg out, kneeing Chanyeol with it. "I shaved my legs for this outfit and everything. I'm wasted on everyone."

"Very nice," Chanyeol says, reaching without looking and putting one of his stupid big warm hands just above the hem of Baekhyun's sock for a moment. "Though I did know that already. You sent me a snap of the furball."

"This is even worse than the party. And there were kids who had to leave before eight there." Baekhyun rubs his leg where Chanyeol's hand was, cold now with it gone. It's basically a waste of time and an additional hour of binder discomfort to stay here if it's just for Chanyeol to ignore him in favour of a screen. "Will you stop playing that and do something fun if I admit that I didn't like being there without you?"

Chanyeol makes a sound in consideration. "Fun like what? My mom is like two rooms away."

Honestly. "Like Halloween fun, jerk." Chanyeol doesn't take his eyes off the screen even when Baekhyun shoves his shoulder. Baekhyun would scowl harder, but it'd be a waste of energy if Chanyeol's not going to pay him and his meticulously drawn spiderwebs any attention. But Halloween is Baekhyun's _favourite_ , and Chanyeol's not allowed to be a dick and deprive him of his last few hours to enjoy it.

Notching his tone up to charming rather than threatening, Baekhyun nudges at Chanyeol's shoulder again. "It's not too late to dress you up a little, y'know." Nudge, nudge. "Just a little? For me?"

Chanyeol shrugs. "Sure," he agrees without protest, because Baekhyun only brought a purse the size of a matchbox. Other than Baekhyun digging in his closet for a black shirt he's not seeing that this would take much involvement. "So," he starts, but when he's finally torn his eyes from the screen Baekhyun has already scampered away. 

 

Chanyeol hears the door open, close, and Baekhyun padding back towards the bed. It's more fun to ignore him, so Chanyeol thinks, until Baekhyun and his witch shawl sweep in front of the screen.

"Hey--"

"Pause it." Baekhyun plants a hand on his hip. Backlit by the screen he actually looks a tiny bit scary with all that purple eyeshadow under his eyes. Or maybe it's more because he has that look that says he's not afraid to just pull the plug on the entire if game if Chanyeol doesn't comply. "Pause it or lose it."

"I don't remember actually inviting you over," Chanyeol says sullenly, setting the controller aside and straightening up a little to meet Baekhyun's stern look with a displeased one of his own. Sitting on the edge of his bed he's still kinda close to eye level with Baekhyun. And then Baekhyun's stepping around his knees, hiking his skirt so he can drop into Chanyeol's lap, and they're pretty much exactly at eye level for the few seconds before Chanyeol's shoved flat on his back.

He exaggerates having the wind knocked out of him, but the strangled little sound at Baekhyun's weight settling just that bit too high on his stomach for comfort is real. He doesn't remember inviting Baekhyun into his lap, either, but he can probably let that one slide. If this weren't because Baekhyun was on a mission Chanyeol would flip them, but other than the getting crushed thing Chanyeol can deal with being on the losing side just this once.

Baekhyun soon relieves the pressure on his belly anyway, kneeling up, bare thighs clamped tight around Chanyeol's waist to keep him still. The skirt he's wearing is made of something heavy and silky and moves fluidly along with him, draping his thighs and pooling onto Chanyeol's stomach. "Ok. We're ready," he announces, and slaps a steadying hand down beside Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Chanyeol cranes to look down as far as Baekhyun's other hand and squints at the tube he's holding, unable to make sense of it. Until Baekhyun pops the cap off with his thumb and there's a bright stick of red inside, and ah. Got it.

"Is that my sister's?" Chanyeol asks warily as Baekhyun winds the lipstick up.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "I wouldn't go through her stuff without her here to ask."

So that's why he could hear Baekhyun talking to his mom again. "Worse."

"Yeah? Well, your sister is obviously out at a cooler Halloween party than I am. And my legs have been freezing all day, and I can't even loosen my velcro in this outfit. So who exactly is worst off here?"

"Pretty sure it's still me," Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun squeezes his cheeks.

"Open up."

Shaking off Baekhyun's hand, Chanyeol heaves the biggest sigh he can manage with Baekhyun still somewhat pressing the breath out of him. From here he could easily reach to hook a finger into the band of Baekhyun's sock and snap it back against his skin. Can't see well enough to achieve it, though, so he just lies obediently still and parts his lips.

There's a pause before Baekhyun leans in, but by the time Chanyeol's realised it's too late to look and see why. "Keep your mouth open," Baekhyun orders, almost chest to chest with Chanyeol now as he balances on an elbow to hold the tube up to Chanyeol's lips.

It smells a lot like how his mom did when she'd kiss him as a child, and it feels a lot more greasy and sticky than Chanyeol was expecting. He stays open mouthed as instructed as Baekhyun changes angle and makes a start on filling in the arc of his upper lip, though without thinking his tongue darts out to feel and taste the new texture. Eww, on both accounts.

If Chanyeol's not all that enthralled by the process, though, he is by how warm Baekhyun is starting to feel on top of him. Baekhyun elbows him in the chest reaching to cap the tube again, then presses his hands into Chanyeol's shoulders to push himself back upright to admire his work.

"Am I done?" Chanyeol blinks up at Baekhyun, a little disappointed.

Baekhyun hums. "It's blood," he says, smearing the corner of Chanyeol's mouth with a thumb. Between his thighs where he's resting his weight on Chanyeol again, that's where he's the hottest. "You're a vampire."

"Great. Now what."

Squirming, Baekhyun manages to kneel up fully again and sit back on Chanyeol's thighs, where it's easier for him to take the weight. He looks considering for a moment. Or pretends to, at any rate; Chanyeol's pretty sure that grin isn't for a half-formed plan. "Now you need a victim," Baekhyun replies. His knuckles are brushing Chanyeol's stomach where he's playing with the hem of his skirt.

For a moment Chanyeol waits, just in case he's taken that the wrong way. Baekhyun looks back at him like he's having to actively stop himself from spelling it out, but he still lets out a pretty genuine yelp in surprise when Chanyeol bucks him out of his lap.

Always a little overboard with his enthusiasm, Chanyeol's got Baekhyun well and truly captured by the time they've finished scrabbling and Chanyeol has him pinned. It only takes one leg and one of Chanyeol's big hands, one side of his long body, compared to Baekhyun having to sit on him, and even then--

Baekhyun squawks in protest as Chanyeol ducks his head down, making a playful attempt on his neck. Baekhyun chins him a little harder than he probably meant to, dropping his head back and whining both in annoyance at being so easily overpowered and thanks to the ache in his jaw now. "You wouldn't bite a defenceless little witch." Baekhyun sounds a little breathless from the wrestling. And maybe a lot like he's hoping that Chanyeol is a morally corrupt vampire and totally would.

Chanyeol's careful not to let up on Baekhyun's trapped arm as he shifts to get a better angle on his neck. Baekhyun knows exactly where to jab his fingers in at Chanyeol's side to have him writhing on the floor, and he's not letting that happen. Again. "Not a defenseless one," Chanyeol agrees. Baekhyun pouts -- that's basically an insult to his Halloween guise. "I don't see any of those around here, though."

For once in his life, Baekhyun doesn't have anything to say in response to that. Or nothing he thinks is worth saying, at least. He just watches Chanyeol, glitter flecks and eyeliner spider webs and Chanyeol thinks it's a pretty good look on Baekhyun, actually, but it's Halloween, and Chanyeol is a vampire in need of a victim. He can appreciate Baekhyun's face any day of the week.

Shifting a little on his knees, Chanyeol leans in again, this time without getting headbutted. He swallows, and his next breath is close enough to sway strands of Baekhyun's hair. "I, uh. Do you actually want me to--"

"Yes." Baekhyun tilts his head. Chanyeol's hand is still strong around his forearm, his whole body so much more lean and solid pressing down against Baekhyun's belly and thighs. Baekhyun likes it a lot when he gets all of Chanyeol's big stupid boy body to himself. "Like a vampire. With your teeth."

Chanyeol instinctively swallows again, but finds his mouth suddenly dry. "Vampires don't gum people to death," he reasons. Baekhyun smiles with his teeth showing and his eyes closed, and the odd twist it causes in Chanyeol's gut turns his first bite a little harder than he'd intended it. Right on the thick strap over Baekhyun's shoulder, so at least it doesn't matter.

"Vampires would have died out if they all had an aim like that," Baekhyun comments. He's burning hot and melting down into the mattress, but even the anticipation of this can't stop him from digging. It's funny, and if Chanyeol's going to be that shaky about it maybe it's best to keep things light.

Chanyeol gives him an indignant look. "I was just," he starts, but it's easier to weigh more pressure on Baekhyun and pretend he's actually sort of threatening than to fumble with the rest of that thought. "Fine. See if I go easy on you again."

"I'm terrified," Baekhyun offers. "To think I, a defenceless little witch, just came out for a fun night and it's ending like this."

"Tragic," Chanyeol agrees. He can taste lipstick on his teeth, and when he closes them around skin rather than fabric this time he can taste Baekhyun's body spray on the back of his tongue. It's mostly just habit that keeps Baekhyun using the same awful spray cans the fourteen year olds use in the locker room, too disgustingly boy for even Chanyeol (an unarguably disgusting boy)'s liking. But it makes Baekhyun feel good and secure, so Chanyeol never comments on it beyond unavoidably choking when he sprays too heavy handedly. And anyway, having his teeth clamped around Baekhyun's collarbone is maybe more the issue here than how it tastes.

It's the way Chanyeol is, easily spurred on by encouragement and challenge. If he'd been hesitant going into this, the way Baekhyun's watching him when he draws back is enough to fully shake that uncertainty off. Baekhyun's waiting for him to do this for real, so that's what he's gonna do. He goes straight for Baekhyun's throat this time, tongue pressing flat to the centre before his teeth follow. It's not an easy spot to get much purchase on, though. Baekhyun gives a little shudder underneath him as he drags the bite across to the side of his neck, where he'd go for an artery, leaving a red streak from his lower lip.

It's easier to sink his teeth right in here, sucking the skin between his teeth and tongue until it comes up pink and sensitive. Baekhyun makes a little sound at how cold the air is on wet skin when Chanyeol draws back, and Chanyeol makes an even smaller sound at the blunt little dents he's left on Baekhyun's neck.

"Still alive," Baekhyun says softly. Chanyeol's job here isn't finished. He's tilted his head back the little further it'll go, mussing his hair. Chanyeol thinks if he bites much higher he's going to get some of that glitter on his tongue. But, well, it is Halloween.

Baekhyun seems to like it when Chanyeol works his jaw a little, tugging on the skin once it's sore. Come to think of it Chanyeol's not sure if Baekhyun liking this was really the objective, or what happens when Baekhyun runs out of neck space. Or what happens when it's not Halloween tomorrow and Baekhyun's still visibly bitten. Or if he's supposed to feel so hot under his skin now that comparably Baekhyun doesn't even feel like he's noticeably warmer any more.

At some point the leg trapping both of Baekhyun's has slipped, and Chanyeol realises that when Baekhyun's bare inner thigh suddenly presses into his hip. For a moment Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun's just trying to knee him, because he is kind of being a dick trying to get in a nip below Baekhyun's ear where the skin is tender. But his leg just stays there, and Chanyeol's abruptly very aware that he's hard, and Baekhyun's.. whatever he gets. Chanyeol's never asked.

For a moment there's just the repetitive sounds of the item inventory on his game, and Baekhyun taking in those annoying puffy little nose breaths. This isn't anything to freak out over, Chanyeol's pretty sure of that. But he's not sure what to do next, either, with Baekhyun for once being entirely unhelpful with a silence that needs filling.

Chanyeol swallows the bitter taste of makeup off his tongue and opens his mouth. "How far d--"

The sound of his mother's voice cuts over his own, close to the door. Chanyeol nearly jumps out of his skin and does jump out of Baekhyun's lap. Baekhyun can't stop laughing at the sight of Chanyeol and all his gangly limbs going flying over the side of the bed, sitting up and pulling his shawl back around his shoulders. Chanyeol's busy having heart failure on the floor, but Baekhyun listens, and the talking fades. Sounds like she was talking to the dog, maybe. Whatever it was it evidently didn't need a response from them.

"A memorable Halloween after all." Baekhyun grins, wiping lipstick smears and Chanyeol slime off his neck. He smooths his dress back down and tightly crosses his thighs, then reaches for his discarded purse. "Actually I should text Sehun to let him know where I ended up, give me a sec."

"Go for it." Chanyeol winces, gingerly folding his legs. He's pretty sure that actually means Baekhyun's going to tweet all of their mutual friends with his name and a banana emoji, but there's only so much suffering he can contemplate at once. "I need to stay down here a while."

Baekhyun smiles sweetly, still tapping at his phone. "I can do this for a while," he says. 

Chanyeol pouts, and in sympathy Baekhyun drops his shawl down into Chanyeol's lap. _Worse_.


End file.
